


What's up with that coffee?!

by Gwynzireael



Series: Prompt fics and drabbles [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, Domesticated, Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M, THEY'RE DORKS, and book, i can't write for shit i know, i love them, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynzireael/pseuds/Gwynzireael
Summary: Desmond starts thinking about coffee and reminiscing about past.
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Series: Prompt fics and drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	What's up with that coffee?!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote with a [prompt](https://just-another-otp-prompt-blog.tumblr.com/post/185049886937/otp-prompt-334) from tumblr.

Desmond was staring at a mug, full of steamy, black goodness. 

“When did coffee become an aesthetics?” he said, but he didn’t seem to be expecting a reply. “More importantly, when did it become MY aesthetic?” he looked up at Shaun. 

Shaun glanced over at his “significant annoyance”, as he called his lover, but got right back to reading his book. 

“Shaun?” Desmond inquired, trying to sip his coffee, but he realized a tad too late, that it’s still _too hot_ for that. 

“Considering when we first met, you had two lattes in hand and a punch card almost full, I’d imagine it was a little longer than we’ve been dating.” Shaun said, not lifting his gaze from the book. Instead he turned the page and continued reading. 

Desmond smiled and reminded that day. He often forgot that they have, in fact, met each other before the whole Abstergo mess, even if it was brief. 

\-----

“Hey, yeah, thanks!” Desmond smiled at the cute barista who handed him over two paper cups after making sure she gives them to the right person. He turned around and almost bumped into someone. _Someone_ came out to be another guy, similar height, blond-ish hair, glasses. 

“Are you blind?” the guy scoffed in what sounded like a British accent. 

“No, sorry, passing through!” he laughed and kept trying to reach the exit without spilling his precious beverages. 

\-----

“Desmond, still here? Or has your brain finally given up and this is what you’re gonna be like for the rest of your life?” Shaun scoffed, as he usually does. Desmond realized he’s been staring blindly into his mug and nodding for the past couple minutes and shook his head. 

“Yeah, it was a great day.” he chuckled and took a sip of his - now cooled down - coffee. “30% off!” 

“Why am I with you, even…” Shaun sighed, but Desmond could hear affection in his voice. 

“You know you love me!” he teased and gulped down his coffee. 

“And that’s the only reason I put up with this.” came a snarky remark, but Desmond decided to ignore it and kiss his lover on a cheek.


End file.
